The Hourglass
The Hourglass was the fifth expansion to the Time World game on Kongregate. It was released on March 8, 2013, and was the first time reinforcements became a key point in defeating the new chapter. It was also when temporary boosts were added to the game. Here playmage's full list of updates from this release from the Announcements and Patches page. * Chapter 14: Ferme Mountain ** Fight the elite army of the Professor and obtain “The Hourglass” from Master Heddon. ** Use tactics and reinforcements battle the most challenging mission chapter so far. * War of Hero Bonus Chapter 4 – Lost Planet: Elys ** Unlocked after defeating chapter 12 of the main missions. ** Discover the secret behind the the Lost Planet. ** Rewards a purple War of Hero gear. * Added War of Heroes Achievements ** 13 new achievements have been added. ** New achievements will reward crystal fragments. * New Temporary Boosts ** Slightly increases ship battle attributes for a duration. ** Shorter duration boosts can also drop from daily spinner and mission/visit chests. ** Longer duration version can be purchased for gold. ** Shorter duration boosts can be purchased for coupons. * Level cap increased ** All heroes can be increased to level 75. ** No building/tech level cap increase this time. * Your FB/Kong friends can now reduce your upgrade/production/research time! ** You can now post a help request to your FB/Kong profile (new option in the speed up menu). ** If your friend clicks on it while it’s being built, they can save you some time! ** Time saved is between 15 minutes to 2 hours, depending on the total duration of the task. (5% of total time, with minimum of 15 minutes and max of 2 hours). ** Each task can only be helped by 5 different friends, once each, for the life time of the task. ** When a friend clicks no the help link to enter the game, they will receive a “free” visit to your planet if the task is still available, even if it’s reached help limit. ** Each player is limited to 10 free visits (up to 10 successful helps) per day. Players below chapter 2 will not be able to help. ** Please use this new feature to help get more players into (or back into) the game! ** The helping player does not have to be an in-game friend (but they need to click on your profile post). * New Friends bar/ranking (Pending Kongregate admin to increase game frame height) ** Your in-game friends are shown and ranked at the bottom of the game. ** You can now click on their picture to go directly to their solar system. * “Insane” level for War of Hero bosses. ** Expect to be only beatable by full groups high ranking players. ** May drops purple grade War of Hero gears from chest drawing. * New War of Hero item set for Arena tournaments. ** Each equipment contains additional attribute bonus. ** New set’s set bonus and extraction reward is same as old set’s. * New lv55 and lv60 purple grade hero gears ** Have a chance to show up in the auction tab of the mall. ** Have a chance to show up in the lottery. Each lottery only contains 2 items. ** Can be drawn from the royal chest, item range changed to 35-60. * Pillar War changes ** Maximum pillar health has been tripled. Initial pillar health also increased for new pillars. (Eg. pillar last longer and gives out more damage based coupons because they have more health) ** Owner Galaxy’s galaxy board will receive an alert when their pillar health falls below 20% of current HP. ** Fix an issue where pillar bosses where assigned different ship class numbers (between 13 and 19), which caused some bosses to be easier than others because the 4% war reduction when smaller ship class attacks bigger ones. They are now using same class (15), so couple pillar bosses will become slightly harder and others will become easier. Major improvements and fixes. * Resetting hero stats can now be done with coupons in addition to gold. * Battle report mails will now show whether it’s a assault or defensive report. (for reports after this expansion) * War of Hero is now available starting chapter 2. However, arena entrance will now require chapter 4+. * Vice leaders can now send mass emails to galaxy members. * Alloy Raid boss difficulty significantly increased, coupon payout for alloy raid boss also increased. * Changing hero stats will now automatically adjust the remaining task time hero is currently performing. * Fixed a bug there T6 ships where assigned ship class number too high (23), causing them to be way overpowered against smaller ships due to the the 4% war reduction per class tier rule. They now are properly set (to 15) and ships attacking T6 will receive 32% less war penalty. * Fixed an issue where a few players who completed chapter 11 before previous expansion was released had no main missions. Their mission has now been set to start at end of 13 and have been credited sum of all mission reward resources. Category:Expansions